The Violet Sun - FFVIII Version (fixed)
by Sabrynne
Summary: With a time travel machine, Rinoa ends up in a different dimesion, stumbling upon a little village. When Squall and Selphie search out to find her, greater perilous situations unfold. Can Rinoa truly be the hope for the future of mankind? AU - Sqinoa/
1. Prologue - Letters of Endearment

Hey minna! Ok, I have a few things I need to say before you all (or at least one person ^.^**) begin to read my story. First things first, the disclaimer!! I do NOT own any of the Final Fantasy VIII characters, they belong to Squaresoft... though, to me, Squall will always be mine ^_^ Do I wish I owned them! But that's just dreaming...  
Second thing, this story might seem familiar to that one person who actually read my fic... I posted my story up, but then I realized I forgot to put my little message before hand, and that I happened to forget to put up the rest of the first Chapter ::laughs::   
Also, I must add that this story is my own personal story I am actually writing using other imaginary characters that follow along with the plot. One day, out of pure boredom, I decided to turn it around into a Final Fantasy VIII fanfic. Basically, I just changed names to ones from the game and changed some descriptions. This was actually based off a dream I had one night.. well, the basis of the plot was. I then decided to write it into a story, and so on. So, out of the goodness of your own heart, DO NOT take any of these ideas! I am hopefully going to have this in a book someday! ^^ Or... even better... have it into an anime!!   
So, all in all, what I am trying to say is... ENJOY! Please R/R so I know how I am doing with my story. I love to hear all opinions, flames included. As the summary says, this is an AU fic, mainly a Squinoa with a little bit of Selvine-ish stuff. I'm sorry to all you Squinoa haters, but that is just me ^_~  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
PROLOGUE ~ Letters of Endearment  
  
  
We loved each other. Deeply. That's all I knew... it was always him and me. It was like a fairytale romance... except I was no damsel. God, I would do anything for him, to make sure he was safe. He would do the same for me. When I would be alone, so alone, in my dorm room, he would hear my pleads for him, though I never spoke them out loud. He knew, he felt them, and he always came to my aid. Wrapping me in his embrace, I would be comforted for the whole night. I know this sounds so ridiculous... I'm even laughing as I'm writing this. But it's so hard for me to explain unless you felt the same overwhelming emotion I would cherish for him. We had a bond, something that heaven nor hell could ever break; we had true love. Plain and simple. Even through death we would be together... even through death... 


	2. Chapter I - What's the Worst that can ha...

"Squall!" Rinoa cried, dashing across the room, dark brown orbs glowing with relief and jubilance. With her arms outstretched she flew into his, clinging closely, burying her head into the crook of his neck. Squeezing her eyes shut, she inhaled his scent as if to relive every aspect of her lover.  
Squall looked down at her - his height was quite a bit over hers - and stroked her ebony hair affectionately. How he adored Rinoa in every way…everything about whom she was. Strong-willed and determined, she would fight for what she believed in, including the people that captured her heart. Her natural cheerful and bubbly personality clashed with his 'strong and silent' one, which only drew him to her even more.  
Eventually Rinoa stepped back from him, wide eyes stuck only on the sight before her, viewing for any type of injury or change in his appearance. From feet to head - same black slacks, loose silver rivet belt hanging down - up to the chest - white muscle shirt showing only a few scratches, complete with black jacket with the fur - and lastly to the head - sandy blonde hair messy around vivid green hues, same strict expression as before. Smiling, she nodded to herself; it was the same old Squall that she had come to know and love.   
"I was so afraid…. something had happened to you," she spoke suddenly, placing a delicate hand on his cheek.  
"I'd always come back to protect you, you know that," Squall replied, laying a black gloved hand across hers. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her in and gently pressed his lips to hers.  
Clearing her throat, a voice spoke up. "Eww, cut out the mushy-gooshy stuff! It makes me sick!" Selphie Tilmitt exclaimed, a smirk crossing her face. Rolling a pair of emeralds, she walked over to the computer next to what seemed an ordinary chair. Punching in the keys, she continued to study the screen. "All systems green. The travel seemed to be ok."  
The couple grinned, stepping up behind Selphie . They peered over her shoulder, seeing what she was examining.  
"God, Selphie, how do you understand all of this?" Squall wondered, seeing all the numbers and letters flash in second spurts on the monitor.   
"Brain power, Squall," she replied, a slight giggle hidden under her breath. He shoved her as a retort, Selphie just giggling, her eyes never leaving the computer.   
"I'm going to have to agree with Selph on this one, Squall," Rinoa added, laughing with her best friend.  
Squall glared at her, his usual expression changed to a cross one. The two girls looked at each other in mutual understanding, grins on both their faces. He sighed in defeat. "Against, two girls, there is no way I'll win."  
"Just nod and smile." Selphie added, returning to the numbers.  
Rinoa leaned against him. "You've finally learned, sweet. I'm proud."  
Selphie laughed. "Sweet, that has to be the worst nickname in the world for a guy."  
"Hey, I like it! And that's all that matters!" Rinoa protested. "And I know Squall hates it too, that just makes it even more fun."  
"I don't hear you," he muttered, narrowed eyes staring straight ahead.  
They stood in silence for a few minutes when Rinoa spoke up. "Now what's next for the machine? Are you going to go again, Squall, or are you Selphie?"   
Squall looked at her, next at the girl at the computer. She nodded, yellow nails typing in more data. Rinoa immediately understood what they meant and backed away. "No, no, no way am I going back! I don't know how! You know that! Time traveling is your guys thing, not mine!"   
Seeing that she was beginning to tremble, Squall embraced her. "Rin, don't worry, you know what to do. I've taught you… you can do it. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"  
Rinoa grumbled into his chest. "Great, now that you said that, something's going to happen! I know it!"  
Sighing, Selphie tugged her friend away from Jason. "Rin, stop being paranoid! You'll be fine… it's easy! Trust me." She gave the girl a quick hug before gently pushing her towards the chair. Walking up to the computer, she continued her previous work.  
Brushing her hair behind her ears nervously, Rinoa plopped down in the chair. Breathing quickened, shaking hands repeatedly clasping and unclasping. After a few minutes, Rinoa uttered the heavy words that hung in the air.  
"Ok, I'm ready."  
Squall moved over to her. "Now remember, Rinoa, concentrate; that's the most important step." He planted a kiss on her lips, cupping her face in his. "I love you, Rinoa Heartilly. Never forget that, ok?" He back stepped back, smothering the miniscule glisten of fear in his eyes. "Send her, Selphie."  
"Right. Ok, Rinoa, have fun. See ya in a little bit, girl!" she chirped as the chair spun around, and Rinoa disappeared into thin air. 


	3. Chapter II - Green

Lavender. All around me. So thick I almost can't breathe… but it's good. It's not suffocating. I look down… it's a roller coaster. Barely seen from the lavender, but I can make out the silver. I begin to panic, for I hate roller coasters. But as I go down, I surprisingly feel calm. Safe. Nothing will hurt me. I remember I am supposed to be concentrating. I think about Jason when he was little. My mind has nothing but that time in my head. Voices. One. A woman. Soft but forceful. She's speaking something. I try to fight, but her voice is stronger. It's a losing battle. My mind drifts to what she is saying. I can't think. I can't concentrate. Where am I going again? All my attention is on what she is telling me. I'm being warped. The roller coaster is still going, but I don't even notice. Suddenly, it's all over. Black. Green…  
  
  
"Green," Rinoa spurt, her face pressed into the ground beneath her. She slowly opened her eyes, coming eye to eye with the grass she was laying on. Scrambling to sandal-adorned feet, she squinted from and finally had a chance to view the scene around her.   
Trees lined the way for as far as the eyes could see, them itself not quite dense, but the collection of green leaves on top left a shadowed area. Nothing but blue skies were above this, not even a cloud in site. This new area was quite like the home Rinoa had grown to know… with one acceptation. In place of the golden-rich sun was one of a violet hue, radiating yellow sunlight, however: a peculiar site indeed.  
Picking herself off the ground, she glanced around at the new surroundings. Recollections of what had just occurred crept their way back into her mind, creating the delayed reaction of panic.   
"Oh goddess…" she gasped, covering her mouth with trembling hands. "What have I done?" A million thoughts screamed through her mind. Her heart racing, she dashed through the trees blindly. 'Where am I? What have I done? What if I never see Squall and Selphie again?! Damnit, I can't believe… I've failed! I… need him!"  
She stopped suddenly, realizing what she was actually doing. Panting, leaning back against a tree, she placed her head in her hands. She knew how to get back, somewhat. The one thing her friends slightly forgot to mention was how, exactly, to do it. Laughing sourly, she recalled in bitter humor what Squall had said earlier:  
'Besides, what's the worst that can happen?'  
The line replayed over and over again. What's the worst that can happen? Rinoa knew what the worst was… and it happened. Sighing, she collected used the most available logic that was barely showing in all the jumble of panic.   
'Well, I know this isn't Earth, that's for sure. There are trees, which means that there is good soil, water, and oxygen. But, it matters how long I will be here to depend on how long I survive.' She looked up at the tops of the trees, and to her luck, some laden with fruit.   
'I won't starve, thank goddess, and I'm sure I'll be able to find a stream around here somewhat. I just hope I'll eventually remember how to get back…  
  
  
  
››››››››  
  
  
Squall paced back and forth, nervously picking at his bottom lip. "It's been a week! She should have been back days ago! What happened to her!" The pace continued, running strong hands through his already scraggly hair. He would never cry; that just wasn't his style. Squall's emotions were displayed in other ways.   
He pictured Rinoa… chocolate eyes always seeking excitement… the long blue duster she always insisted on wearing, trailing behind her constantly… how she was the only one who had ever truly cared for him....  
'Damnit, Squall, quit thinking like that. It's just a distraction; becoming emotional at a time like this is the least possible way to find Rinoa.'  
Selphie, as usual, continued her usual pitter-patter of the keys, a solemn expression across her face. She, too, was worried about her best friend - well, other best friend, besides Squall. The three of them were always a team, always together. Glancing up, she caught Squall and his pattern of fear in his walking. It wasn't like him to be so scared, or at least to show it so obviously. This left Selphie to be the calm and logical one, taking the role that Squall had ever since before provided to her. Luckily, staying optimistic in the most perilous of predicaments was one of Selphie's finest trademarks.  
In an attempt to lend a shoulder to her distressed friend, Selphie ceased her typing, walking over to Squall and embracing him. Almost a foot below his height, the tip of her head was a little ways below his chin. Sighing, he accepted the hug, shutting his eyes at the rush of thoughts that were beginning to win over his natural combat-style of thinking.  
"Squall, it's ok," Selphie spoke in the most blithe voice she could muster. "It'll all be ok. I'll find where she is, don't you worry."  
A sudden loud bleeping echoed around. Selphie squealed, running back over to the computer. Sure enough, it emitted the noise, a little box appearing on the screen. Her nails clicked-clicked on the keys.  
"It's here! It located her!"   
Squall rubbed his face from relief and stress, squinting at the monitor. "I'll go get her." He swiftly went to sit in the chair, but Selphie lightly placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"Let me go first. Follow me after, ok? Just push the green button when I tell you to." Selphie now sat in the chair, the normal happy-go-lucky expression on her face. "Now."  
  
  
The sky split open, followed by a man falling out. He let out a yelp as his body tumbled to the ground, paralyzed by the sudden shock. A minute passed that seemed like hours; he slowly sat up, rubbing his back tentatively. "I'll never get used to that," Jason muttered to himself as he stood, peering around to find his friend. The only thing in his view was miles and miles of trees. "Damn." Sighing, he trotted forward, calling out for Selphie.  
  
  
"Where is she?" Squall questioned to no one in particular. Ten minutes had passed; he was starting to become slightly worried. The machine would pick a random spot to place you in, so you never had a clue where you'd end up. To ease himself, Squall whistled a tune that he had always heard Rinoa sing, mainly when she thought he wasn't listening.  
"Eyes on me." A slight smile poked at the corners of his mouth, imagining Rinoa belting out the line of the song.   
  
  
"She could be a hundred miles away!" Now 20 minutes later, groaning in frustration, he leaned against a tree, finally studying the area. "Definitely not Earth, though very similar." This planet - if it was one - contained trees, grass, blue skies, very much like his home. Yet, the sun or whatever it was… a medium purple. "Yet, a bright blue sky… weird…" Shutting his eyes, the vivid world was still pictured in his mind.  
A curious look suddenly across his face, Squall's eyes shot open. He had a feeling… something told him to look at his tattoo. The three had gotten them together: Squall, the symbol of the Lionhart on his bicep, midnight and fierce; Selphie, Shiva sprawled across her back, holding out her hands in power; Rinoa, a deep purple sun surrounding her bellybutton, shimmering and intricately designed. He stared at the Lionhart, the emblem of his family heirloom. The family he had never known, an ironic twist to his existence. The image had come from a ring he had been given by the parents he had never known at birth, one he always wore on a chain about his neck. Remembering why he had thought of this subject in the first place, the memory of the tattoo experience caused a smile to tug at his mouth.  
'Rinoa had been the one to suggest it… and the first one to start shaking as well.' He chuckled a bit, then a thought slowly crossing his brain…. a memory he had just shrugged off as nothing but a full moon and too much life. For some reason it came back to him at this moment against the tree…  
'While Selphie and I rummaged around to find the perfect picture, Rinoa just… walked straight up to one, firmly pointing to the glistening sun. Her eyes had been averted straight ahead, so she had not even glanced at the picture before she declared, "that's the one," feet planted firmly in front.' Blinking a moment, he let the event play out in his mind. 'Strange…'   
A slight movement caught the attention of his ear, eyes held up to see a short figure, brown flipped out hair, the unmistakable bouncy expression, standing about 100 yards away… he laughed almost bitterly. The tattoos, their cement as friendship, had once again led him to closure. Springing up, he shouted her name, smoothing out his jacket. She spun, seeing her long time companion, a relieved expression covering her face as she dashed over to Squall.  
  
  
  
~*~~*~  
  
  
  
One day. One day. One day…. the one day of eternity. Luckily the girl was in shape, enough that one-day of non-stop walking was only a little draining of her energy… but what of the next day? Famine would eventually take over, thirst, some kind of chill from the lack of protection against the weather. Though, the air was rather warm, not quite yet sweltering. Bearable.  
Darkness had just started raining upon the land below. Batting the beads of sweat from her brow, she spotted an alcove in one of the trees, enough protection for the night. She crawled into the area, hugging her knees for warmth despite the humidity. A thought struck her suddenly… she hadn't even considered the idea that time may run slower in a different dimension. No wonder the day seemed to drag on! It probably consisted of a few more 'hours' than the normal Earth schedule. Somehow, she would have to remember the time.   
"But how?" She questioned to no one in particular. Her hand grazed something leathery yet thin. She stared at the leaf as if the first time she had ever noticed one in her mortal life.   
"That's it!" Laughing at her struck of genius, Rinoa dabbed her finger on her tongue for the moisture, then sticking that same finger in the ground below her. She then continued to create a miniscule table on a leaf, recording the time difference. Of course, it wasn't perfect, but enough to last the hold until Rinoa could return to home.  
"Home…"  
Sighing, she leaned her head against the side of the tree, her mind wandering to her previous life on Earth. Being so caught up in her own thought process, the scratching of monstrous feet dragging across the grass wasn't picked up, a menacing growl from the foaming mouth. Saliva dripped from razor fangs, wrinkles of mustard-yellow flesh standing 8 feet tall. Black squinting orbs spotted its prey, claws out front as it dashed full speed towards the unsuspecting victim.   
Rinoa snapped her head to the side just in time enough to scramble out of the hole as the fiend attacked. Screaming, she rolled against the grass, pulling herself up in a defensive stance, brown eyes wide with fear and disgust at the being. He lunged for his dinner again, Rinoa omitting another shriek as she jumped to the side yet again. The beast frowned, not finding the fact that his meal was not cooperating with him. Thrashing again with more vengeance, she attempted to rear herself out of the way, but not quick enough to avoid a slice down her thigh. Blood oozed through her ripped black shorts as she fell back from the assault, holding her leg close to her as the monster leaned its gruesome head over her. Something of a grin crossed his face, finally settling down to enjoy the meal before him. Its arm rose high above his head, slamming down with a ferocious growl. Using quick maneuvering Rinoa rolled away, just barely with her life. A broken tree branch from the monsters attacks lay across the grass, big enough to do damage. With blood pounding under her skin, her body now completely turned over to instinct; she grabbed the stick and swooped up in one fluid motion. A grunt and a fighter's yell were combined as the stick came stabbing through the creatures back with as much force the young girl could muster. The weapon pierced right through, killing it instantly. It fell forward with a loud crash, suddenly limp and cold, a greenish liquid seeping out around the earth.   
She plopped down, breathing hard in rigid gasps, clutching her heart as it beat like a drum. Her hands shaking uncontrollably, Rinoa yanked as much grass as she could from the ground, placing it over her wound and pressing. With her teeth, she ripped away a section of her blue duster, tying it tightly against the wound. After a few minutes the new warrior stood, hovering over her first kill. Normally sweet and innocent, Rinoa pulled the stick back up out of the corpse, wiping off the yellowish-green blood of the monster. At first slowly then quickening she walked along the way she had originally traveled, dragging the weapon behind her. 


End file.
